Air flow control in gas turbine engines may be accomplished using various air flow control devices. Some applications may call for flow control devices that substantially stop all air flow when in a closed position. Current air flow control devices may have nontrivial leakage when closed. Thus, current air flow control devices may be unable to substantially close all air flow. Furthermore, current air flow control devices (e.g., butterfly valves) may also have non-linear flow control in response to the device opening or closing to a partially opened state.